Field of the Invention
Rolling logs from newspapers has been an accepted method of disposing of the newspaper in the most conservative sense and utilizing it as a cheap fuel source at the same time.
Some paper rollers on the market necessitate the use of wetting agents, which is a messy business. Others rely on mechanical pressure between the main roller and the bed, causing a dragging effect which is difficult to maneuver.
Other paper rolling devices on the market consist of a single winding roller, without mechanical pressure, and requiring constant hand manipulation of the paper as the roll is being formed. Thus, as the operator (necessarily) releases the accumulating roll to feed in more paper, he temporarily loses control and the forming roll tends to unravel. Other machines have difficulty in removing the central winding roller after the completion of rolling the log. They also require fastening to a firm base such as a table or bench. These major disadvantages are eliminated in the instant machine, which is portable.